Sehun's Love Story
by Yehet536828Kkaebsong
Summary: About Sehun's Love Story. WARNING Sehun!Girl


Sehun's Love Story

"Sehun, apa kau benar-benar yakin menyatakan perasaanmu pada dia nanti?" tanya seorang gadis bermata sipit, kepada seorang gadis lain berwajah dingin yang bernama sehun.

"Tentu saja baek, aku tidak peduli nanti dia mengatakan apa. Yang penting tidak ada yang mengganjal perasaanku lagi" jawab sehun.

"sehun, bukan maksudku mau menganggap mu bagaimana, tetapi kau tau kan dia itu orang yang arogan. Aku tidak yakin dia akan menolakmu, tetapi mungkin saja kan. Aku takut kau sakit hati"

"biar saja, aku ingin dia tau. Dan setelah itu perasaanku lega. Lagipula aku tidak ingin menjadi kekasihnya kok, aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaan saja"

"ya terserah kau kalau begitu, aku berharap dia tidak menyakiti mu". "Oke, tenang saja"

Sekarang sudah pukul setengah tiga, yang artinya setengah jam lagi bel pulang berbunyi. Sehun benar-benar gugup, bingung nanti harus bagaimana. 'ya tuhan! Bagaimana nanti? Apa aku harus menarik nya paksa, mendorongnya atau langsung berkata begitu?' sehun mengalami konflik batin. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau sang guru menatapnya dari tadi dan diikuti semua murid.

"Oh Sehun,maju dan kerjakan soal yang ku tuliskan ini!" seru guru fisika tersebut.

"Eh?apa?" sehun bingung, tiba-tiba di suruh maju. "kubilang ke sini Oh Sehun" perintah guru itu lagi.

Sehun dengan sedikit bingung dan malu maju ke depan, "kerjakan 2 soal ini!"

Sehun memandangi dua soal terkutuk tersebut, ia samasekali tidak memperhatikan tadi 'sial' batinnya.

"kenapa diam saja Sehun?" tanya guru itu , "soalnya susah sekali Pak" jawab sehun innocent.

Seluruh murid yang mendengar itu tertawa, guru fisika yang cukup muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "bukankah tadi aku sudah jelaskan, bahkan tadi aku tanya semua anak sekelas ada pertanyaan atau tidak, semua nya bilang tidak" sehun diam.

"makanya kalau ada guru yang menerangkan itu harus di perhatikan, jangan melamun sendiri. Baiklah, karena waktu tidak cukup. Kalian semua bereskan barang-barang kalian , dan kau Oh Sehun. Kau tetap mengerjakan soal ini tetapi untuk pr, kumpulkan besok pagi di meja saya. Sekarang silahkan duduk kembali" sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan perasaan kesal,senang,malu yang mencampur jadi satu.

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi, tetapi sehun baru saja membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Sehun" merasa terpanggil sehun menoleh. "Yehet! Kukira kau sudah pulang" jawab sehun. "tentu saja belum, aku mau menemanimu bertemu dengan luhan"

"hey! Tidak usah repot-repot baek! Aku sendiri saja bisa "

"baiklah, tetapi kutunggu kau di depan gerbang sekolah oke" kata baekhyun sambil megedipkan sebelah matanya. "oke oke, aku akan segera kembali".

Sehun berjalan sendiri menuju kelas luhan, sehun nekat memang mau menyatakan perasaan kepada kakak kelasnya. Ya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sehun sudah tidak tahan, tidak tahan menyukai pemuda yang sama sekali tidak peka maksudnya. Biasanya sih, menurut sehun kalau sudah menyatakan perasaan nanti pati lega dan rasa suka itu hilang. Itu yang diinginkan sehun.

Sesampai di depan kelas luhan, sehun bisa melihat luhan sedang membaca buku dengan serius. Sehun lalu mengetuk pintu kelas luhan, pemuda berwajah manis namun berhati dingin itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. "Sehun?"

"Luhan sunbae boleh aku masuk?" tanya sehun . "masuklah" sehun kemudian masuk ke kelas luhan dan duduk di kursi sebelah luhan, "kenapa kau belum pulang? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tany luhan lagi, "a-aku... be-begini..."

"apa?". 'Shit, bagaimana cara mengatakannya?'

"oke sunbae, aku Cuma ingin mengatakannya saja. Sehun mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang menggila, "aku menyukai luhan sunbae. Sudah hanya itu. Aku permisi" sehun langsung bangkit dari duduknya tanpa mempedulikan luhan yang menatapya berbeda. 'huuh, aku tidak menyangka semudah itu..' batinnya.

"Sehun!" gadis itu menoleh, "kau tau kan apa jawabanku" ucap luhan.

"jawaban? Bahkan aku tidak bertanya pada sunbae, kenapa sunbae harus memberi jawaban" kata sehun. Luhan kaget dengan ucapan sehun, bisa-bisanya anak itu.

"baik, kau memang tidak bertanya. Tapi, maaf aku tidak menyukai mu Oh Sehun" luhan keras kepala memberi jawaban. Dasar aneh.

"sekarang baru aku bertanya sunbae. Hal apa yang tidak kau sukai dari Oh Sehun?" tanya sehun, "Kau... terlalu tinggi, kau bahkan lebih tinggi dari aku. Jadi, aku tidak menganggap mu sebagai wanita. Dan orang **sepertiku **tidak mungkin menyukai orang yang terlalu berimajinasi dan maniak game seperti anak idiot contohnya dirimu"

WOW... perkataan luhan tajam sekali. 'sombong sekali, memangnya kau siapa'. "memang seperti idiot, tetapi kan hanya seperti. Dari pada kau, autis, keras kepala dan sombong. Sebenarnya aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa menyukai mu. Maaf kalau aku kurang sopan, selamat tinggal" sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas luhan.

Di kelas luhan hanya diam, memikirkan kata-kata sehun tadi. Iya, luhan memang autis kalau sudah berhadapan dengan buku-buku tebal, dia juga sombong dengan kepintaran dan kecerdasannya. Perasaannya sedikit aneh setelah berkata seperti itu kepada Sehun. Sedikit menyesal mungkin.

Sehun berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil memikirkan ucapan luhan tadi, memang imajinasi nya terlalu tinggi, tetapi bukankah itu bagus. Ia bisa menjadi pengarang nanti. 'luhan bodoh' umpatnya. Sempat sakit hati memang dengan perkataan luhan tadi, tetapi sekarang ia lega. Ia tak lagi menyukai luhan, tetapi malah membenci luhan. 'bagus sehun, luhan ,memang pantas di benci' dengan senyum mengembang, gadis tinggi itu berlari menghampiri baekhyun yng menunggu nya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"lama sekali, apa dia menerimamu?"

"maaf lama, ada sedikit perdebatan tadi"'

"di menolakmu?" sehun mengangguk, raut wajah baekhyun menjadi panik "hey hey sudahlah, aku tidak membutuhkan luhan yang menerima ku kok. Aku lega sekarang!"

"tetapi apa kau masih menyukainya?"tanya baekhyun. "tentu saja tidak, asal kau tahu aku membencinya sekaraaaang! Senang rasanya hatiku kembali"

"kau aneh sehun" gumam baekhyun tetapi masih bisa di dengar sehun. "memang, kalau tidak aneh berarti itu bukan sehun"

Luhan, pemuda china itu dari tadi tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Padahal sudah sudah hampir larut. Ia masih memikirkan gadis yang menyatakan perasaanya tadi siang. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia tidak berniat mengatakan sehun idiot, tetapi gengsi nya membuatnya mengatakan itu semua. 'ya tuhan kenapa aku terus memikirkan gadis idiot itu?'


End file.
